


Coffee Shop AU

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Ai is an anxious art student with a new assignment, and Rin is a cool barista who thinks he's cute.





	Coffee Shop AU

Miho-sensei clapped her hands together, signalling the end of the exam, and I let my paintbrush clatter onto the desk. That had been the longest art exam of my university life so far. And my only exam so far. Being a first-year art student was harder than I thought.

Miho came around and collected in each of the portfolios, and as soon as my desk was clear, I turned to my right and smiled at Haru. ‘Did you do okay?’

‘I think so. How about you, Ai?

‘Yeah, it was fine. I’m just tired.’

‘Makoto said he’d be outside to walk us both home. I’m sure he won’t mind if we stop for a coffee first.’

I smiled at the mention of Haru’s sweet boyfriend and our flatmate, but Miho cut off our conversation.

‘Alright, everyone! I’m sure you’ve all done well! Your next project is a portfolio featuring a single human subject.’

We all groaned and Miho laughed. ‘Don’t worry! You have four months before the hand-in date. I know how hard it is to be an art student. You’re all dismissed.’

Haru and I trailed out of our classroom, practically dragging our bags behind us, but Haru straightened up when he saw Makoto waiting for him. They met in a hug and I looked away from them. When I had moved into the university dorm I had been assigned to, Makoto and Haru were already there. They had come from the same high school together, and were already a couple. Most of my other friends had partners, too. Everyone except for me.

‘Was the exam okay, Ai?’ Makoto asked and I turned my head back.

‘Yeah. Fine.’

‘We’re both really tired, though,’ Haru said. ‘Could we go for coffee before we go home?’

Makoto smiled down at his boyfriend, who was still cuddled against his chest. He could never say no to Haru. ‘Of course. One of my friends has just started working at a café. We’ll go there.’

I nodded and followed them out of the art building, trailing behind them and trying not to watch as their joined hands swung between them.

We were halfway back to our dorm before Makoto turned a corner and led us into a small café. The bell above the door rung as the green-eyed boy pushed it open and Haru and I stepped inside. It was small but quaint, with a proper cake case standing next to the till. It was quiet and not that busy, since it was nearing the evening, and Makoto led us over to a table in the corner.

‘I’ll get the drinks in.’

We both smiled in thanks and I slumped down in my seat. ‘Are you going to draw Makoto for the portfolio then?’

‘Yeah. What about you?’

I shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Maybe I’ll ask someone from our class. But I don’t think anyone will agree to it. We generally sit alone together and don’t talk to anyone else.’

‘If you can’t get anyone, just draw me whilst I draw Makoto.’

‘Yeah, okay.’

Makoto came back over, holding two steaming mugs this time. He passed one to Haru then sat down beside him and took a sip from the other mug.

‘Where’s my drink?’ I asked.

‘Who’s the hot chocolate for?’

I turned around in my chair and blushed when I saw the barista stood behind me. He was tall, with magenta coloured hair, red eyes, and I could see the outline of muscles through his uniform.

‘Ermm… me, thanks.’

The barista handed me the mug with a smile and my blush darkened.

‘This is Rin,’ Makoto said. ‘He’s in my biology class. Rin, this is my boyfriend, Haru, and our flatmate, Ai.’

Haru and I bowed our heads in greeting, then I quickly turned back around, hoping Rin hadn’t seen the blush gracing my face. I could feel my heart thrumming against my chest and if I wasn’t careful, my whole face would be bright red soon.

‘It’s nice to meet you both. I would stay and chat, but I need to clean the coffee grinder.’

‘It’s alright,’ Makoto said. ‘I’ll see you in class tomorrow.’

I listened as the barista’s footsteps retreated, and when he was far enough away, I looked up, only to be greeted by the smirking faces of Haru and Makoto.

‘Why are you blushing?’ Haru asked.

‘I-I’m not.’

‘Of course, you’re not,’ Makoto said. ‘Do you want me to invite Rin over for dinner?’

‘Oh my god, _no_.’

Makoto chuckled. ‘You never know. I might just spring him on you one day.’

I groaned. ‘Please don’t.’

We finished our drinks in relative silence then left the café and went home. By the time I was unlocking the door to the flat, Haru was kissing along Makoto’s jawline, so I left them to it and went into my bedroom and put my pyjamas on straight away. It was only early evening but I was exhausted, and got into bed straight away, but I couldn’t fall asleep. My mind was on Rin. He was gorgeous with his long hair and bright eyes and his muscles. Even his voice sounded beautiful.

With a sigh, I got up, went over to my desk, and began to draw. After half an hour, I was done, and I’d got a very rough sketch of Rin, in his barista uniform, and holding out a cup, like he had done this afternoon.

I groaned and crawled back into my bed, trying to fall asleep, but couldn’t, and it wasn’t even because of the light thump of Makoto and Haru’s bedframe against the wall. It was because of Rin. I’d only just met the man a few hours ago, and he wasn’t even here. I knew I wanted to draw him for my human subject portfolio, but how did I ask?

…

The next morning, I left early to go to class, and I wrote Haru a note telling him I’d gone to the library and that I would see him in our lecture, but I went to the café instead.

The morning rush had ended just as I walked in, and Rin was stood at the counter, wiping down a shelf in the cake case. He smiled when he saw me.

‘Hey. Hot chocolate was it?’

‘Err, yeah, please.’

‘Take away?’

‘No.’

Rin set about making my drink and I watched him as he moved. The muscles in his back and arms clenched as he reached to get a mug and I caught the reflection of my blushing face in the cake case. Rin would be a perfect model for drawing. And just perfect in general.

He turned back around and handed me the drink.

‘How much do I owe you?’ I asked.

‘Nothing. It’s on the house, since you’re a friend of Makoto’s. And because you’re cute.’

I knew without looking in the display case that my entire face was bright red. ‘Thanks,’ I whispered, but didn’t move.

‘Did you want something else?’

I opened my mouth, wanting to ask him to be my portfolio model, but I just couldn’t get the words out. ‘No, sorry.’

Rin smiled and I wandered over to the table I had been sat at last night. I put down my drink, then got out my sketchpad and began to draw Rin as he made drinks for other students. I had always been good at drawing moving things, and Miho hadn’t actually said we needed to get permission from our subject. Just as I had about finished, Rin came over.

‘What are you drawing?’

I covered the sketch with my hands. ‘Nothing.’

Rin chuckled. ‘You’ve been drawing for a while not to have got anything down.’

‘It’s just some preliminary sketches for class. They’re not the best.’

‘Shame. I wanted to see. Makoto’s shown me some of Haru’s sketches before, and he said you’re as good as him.’

‘I’ll show you when I’ve got something then, if you’re really that bothered.’

Rin smiled, revealing a set of sharp-looking teeth. Strangely, though, they didn’t repulse me. They just made me more interested in him. ‘I’ll look forward to it. Do you want another drink?’

‘No. I’ve got to get to class. I’ll err… see you later?’

‘Definitely. Makoto text me this morning. He’s invited me to come swimming with the three of you this weekend.’

I blushed once more. We often swam together on the weekends since Haru had some sort of strange obsession with the water, but Makoto had mentioned nothing about Rin coming with us. I didn’t think I’d be able to handle seeing the redhead half-naked. ‘Err… okay then.’

‘Are you alright?’ Rin asked. ‘You’ve gone pink.’

‘I’m fine. I’ll see you on Saturday.’

I left the coffee shop and went to class and tried my best to concentrate, but I couldn’t. My head wasn’t with it today, not now that I knew Rin was coming swimming with us tomorrow. I dawdled back to the flat after class, walking with Haru in complete silence, then I locked myself in my room and started drawing again, not settling back in my chair until I had another sketch done. This time, I had drawn Rin, led on my rumpled bed sheets, his hair nicely tousled, and only wearing a pair of shorts. I had drawn all the detail I could on his face and hands, but left his chest, arms, and legs bare: I could fill it in after Saturday.

…

Our swimming meet up at the public pool went well. Well, as well as it could go since my entire face went red the moment Rin stepped out of the changing rooms and I almost forced myself to fall into the pool in order to stop myself from looking at him. The four of us still has a good time, though, and I tried to tell myself it wasn’t a double date.

However, despite how well I got on with Rin, I still didn’t dare ask him to be my model. I would much rather follow him around campus and be accused of being a stalker than actually ask him and risk embarrassing myself exponentially.

After two months of hot chocolates and swimming meets, I had plenty of drawings of Rin for my portfolio, but they were all partially finished: none had been coloured in. As much as I could draw and walk at the same time, painting and moving weren’t my forte. Or anyone’s, I think. And Rin’s hair and eyes were so vibrant. I’d need to be close to him to get the colours just right. On top of that, I was certain I was in love with the man. We got on well and made each other laugh, but I wasn’t sure how he felt. We had never hung out alone together, apart from a few times in the coffee shop, but was that really hanging out if Rin was working? I had no idea.

I came out of my room and made my way down to our student living-dining-kitchen hybrid room, planning on asking Makoto if he wanted a race on Mario Kart, but I paused in the doorway when I saw four plates and four glasses laid out on the table and saw Haru cooking at the stove top.

‘Is someone coming over?’ I asked.

Haru nodded.

‘Who?’

‘You’ll find out when they arrive.’ Haru threw a smirk at me over his shoulder. ‘They should be here any moment.’

Just as he said it, there was a knock at our door. ‘Why don’t you go and answer it?’

I stared at the raven for a moment before I turned and made my way to the front door. I looked through the peephole and pulled away with a gasp when I saw Rin stood outside. He had never been to our apartment before. Oh god. My heart wasn’t ready for this.

I sprinted back into the kitchen. ‘It’s Rin,’ I hissed.

‘I know,’ Haru said, completely unfazed. ‘And if you don’t answer it, he’s going to think we’re not in.’

I took a step away from him and the front door. ‘I’m not doing it.’

Haru rolled his eyes. ‘Keep an eye on the stir-fry then.’ The raven disappeared and I stared at the stir-fry sizzling in the pan with baited breath as I heard Rin and Haru’s voices, then their footsteps. I looked up when they entered the room and I tried my best to smile instead of having a panic attack.

‘Hey,’ Rin said.

‘Hi. Err… Haru, where’s Makoto?’

‘He went out to get some garlic bread. And I need to finish cooking. Why don’t you two go on the PlayStation while you wait?’ Haru said with a smile. He didn’t usually smile, but when he did, it more often than not meant he was up to something.

Rin walked over to the television and smiled when he saw the games we had. ‘I bet I can beat you on Mario Kart.’

‘You wish.’

We sat on the floor together with the controllers in our hands, repeatedly trying to throw the other’s concentration off. I was surprised that we were having fun. I always had fun with Rin, but was often too anxious to actually enjoy it at the time. But now that I was in a setting I knew well, I let myself relax and enjoy being with him.

I heard the front door open and close and knew Makoto was back, but I didn’t jump up to offer him the controller. Instead, I shuffled closer to Rin and carried on playing, and if we hadn’t been called to the table, I probably would have crawled into Rin’s lap with my newfound confidence under the guise of trying to distract him.

Haru and I sat on one side of the table and Rin and Makoto on the other, and the four of us laughed and chatted about university and our high school lives, and by the time we had finished eating, I had completely forgotten about my assignment until Haru went to his room and returned with his pencils and a sketchpad.

‘What are you doing?’ I asked as I put all of the plates in the sink.

‘Drawing Makoto. We do have an assignment to do.’

I practically felt my heart fall into my stomach: I knew it had to be now. I had to ask Rin to be my model. I rung my hands together and approached the table, where Rin was sat talking to Makoto as Haru set his pencils down.

‘Hey, um, Rin?’

He hummed and looked up at me, a small smile on his face.

‘I was wondering… would you be my model for my portfolio?’

His smile got wider. ‘I thought you’d never ask. Shall we go to your room?’

I found myself blushing once more, now because of the mention of my room. ‘Yeah. It’s this way.’ As we walked down the hallway, I racked my brain, trying to remember whether or not I had put away all of the drawings I had done of Rin. I tended to keep them hidden, since Makoto or Haru were often in there if they needed to borrow something, but I could not remember, for the life of me, if I put them away or not.

Rin followed me into my room and I let my shoulders droop in relief when I saw my art folder packed away in the corner of the room, all of my sketches stored inside.

‘How do you want me?’ Rin asked, walking straight past me and sitting down on my bed.

‘However you want.’ I grabbed my sketchpad and pencils, but when I turned back to the bed, I started to laugh. Rin had put his hands behind his head and one of his legs was propped up.

‘We’re not on the titanic. And even if we were, I’m not going to draw you naked.’

Rin grinned. ‘What a shame.’

I blushed and sat down on my desk chair. ‘You’re so embarrassing.’

‘It’s only because it’s you.’

I rolled my eyes and turned to a new page in my sketchpad, skipping past all of the other pages filled with Rin. The redhead shifted into a new position, this time, sat cross-legged on my bed with his phone in his hands.

‘Am I okay to play on my phone as you draw?’

‘Yeah, that’s fine. I’m good at drawing moving things.’

Rin nodded and I began to draw, smiling as I glanced over the top of my sketchpad at my subject. He was beautiful. Why hadn’t I just caved in and asked him before?

I finished the drawing quickly, happy with the way it turned out, and put my sketchpad down. ‘You can move now. Am I okay to get my paints out? You have an odd hair colour.’

Rin smiled. ‘Sure.’

I got up and grabbed my paints out of my folder and stood at my desk as I mixed them, glancing back at Rin every so often to check I was getting the colour correct.

‘Is my hair really that weird a colour?’ he asked.

‘I certainly don’t have it bottled up. Nor have I ever seen that colour for sale. What do you think of this?’ I held out my palette to him and Rin nodded.

‘It looks pretty close.’

I sat back down and painted my drawing, stopping every now and then just to stare at Rin as his hair fell in his red eyes. I definitely wanted to do a close-up piece of him for my portfolio.

‘Are you sure you’re okay with this?’ I asked. ‘Being the model for my portfolio, I mean.’

‘I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to.’

‘You might have to come here more often, though.’

‘It’s fine. I don’t mind. If you’re good at drawing whilst I’m moving, I can probably do some of my assignments, right?’

‘If you like.’

‘How many drawings do you need to do then?’

I bit my lip and continued to paint. ‘Only a few more.’

‘Makoto said it was a full portfolio.’

‘I’ve done over half of it…’ I whispered.

‘How have you managed that? I know you've been drawing me in the café, but I didn’t realise you drew that quickly.’

I almost dropped my brush. ‘You knew I was drawing you?’

‘Yeah,’ he said with a chuckle. ‘I’m not stupid, Ai.’

‘I-I didn’t think you were. How long have you known?’

‘Since the day after I met you.’

I put my pad and brush down and sat beside Rin. ‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

Rin put his phone down. ‘You obviously suffer from some sort of anxiety and weren’t ready to show me, so it made more sense to wait for you to actually show me.’

‘I thought you were doing biology,’ I said with a smile, happy that Rin wasn’t only kind and good-looking, but also understanding of my anxiety.

‘Biology is my minor. My major is psychology. Biology plays into it a lot, so I thought it would be useful. Are you done for the night?’

‘I can put the paint in the fridge. Why?’

‘There’s a film on at the cinema down the road. Wanna go?’

My smile widened. ‘Sure.’ I took my palette and wandered back into the kitchen, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to rise on my cheeks. Was this a date? I tried not to squeal as I stored my palette in the fridge. Everything was falling into place. Rin had agreed to be my portfolio model and now we were going on a date. Could this night get any better?

…

Our “date”, whether or not it was one, was great. We ended up going bowling over the cinema, but we still had fun. Rin had walked me back home afterwards and we had lingered on the doorstep of my dormitory, and for one moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead, he hugged me. It was fine. I didn’t mind. Well, of course, I would have preferred it if he had kissed me, but I was going to take what I could get.

The following evening, on Saturday, my phone rang whilst I continued to paint Rin’s hair. I sighed at the interruption, but I grinned when I saw the name ‘Matsuoka Rin’ lighting up the screen.

‘Hey,’ I said when I answered.

‘Hey, yourself. Work got cancelled.’

‘What? Why?’

‘There was a fire in the kitchen.’

I almost dropped my phone in fright. ‘You’re not hurt, are you?!’

‘No, I’m fine. It was before my shift began. I got there just as the fire service was leaving. The café’s been closed temporarily for repairs, so I have the next few days off. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?’

‘Errmm…’

Rin sighed. ‘Oh, you’ve got your portfolio to do. Sorry. I forgot.’

‘It’s okay. I’m almost done. They don’t need to be in until next Friday anyway. Do you think that you could pose for me again? I want to do a close-up of you. I could probably do it from memory, but I don’t have any drawings of your eyes.’

‘Did you not get some last night?’

I bit my lip. ‘No, I errrr… wasn’t close enough to draw them accurately. And they’re a unique colour.’

Rin chuckled over the line. ‘They’re just red, Ai.’

I smiled, loving how my heart fluttered when he called me that. ‘No, they’re very…. Red.’

‘Very red? Well, I’m certainly glad that you’re not doing a degree in creative writing.’

I rolled my eyes. ‘Shut up. I understand if you don’t want to pose for me. Eyes can be very boring. We can watch a film instead, or-’

‘Stop worrying. I’ll pose for you. Just let me go home and change out of my barista uniform. I’ll be about half an hour.’

I hung up, then dashed out of my room. ‘Haru? Makoto?’ I called out, but got no reply. They weren’t in. Which meant I was going to be alone. With Rin. I ran back into my room and began to tidy up, putting everything away apart from my drawing and painting tools, then changed my t-shirt and made sure my hair looked okay. I had only ever been alone with Rin in the café, but that wasn’t exactly alone when there were other staff members and customers around. This would be the first time we would truly be alone together.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and tugged on the hem of my shirt. Was I good enough for Rin? He was practically perfect in everywhere: tall, built, beautiful. Whereas I was small and thin and could arguably be called cute, but that was it. Would Rin ever want me? If Haru and Makoto were here, they would have told me to stop being so silly, that I was adorable and Rin would be crazy not to want me. I smiled at myself, trying to put on a brave face, but it slipped a little when there was a knock at the door.

I took a deep breath, then I wandered into the hallway and answered it.

Rin was stood outside, looking beautiful, as always, and he smiled at me. ‘Hey. You look nice.’

‘Thank you. Come in.’

I shut the door behind the redhead and Rin shrugged off his jacket. ‘Are we starting right away?’

‘If you want. The sooner I finish, the sooner we can do something else.’

Rin nodded and we both went into my bedroom. The redhead sat on the bed and I moved my desk chair over to him so we were sat with our knees touching. ‘Sorry,’ I said. ‘but you can’t play on your phone this time.’

‘It’s fine,’ Rin said with a smile. ‘Do I need to have a particular facial expression?’

‘Not yet. I’ll just get the basics down.’

Rin nodded and I started to draw, but after the first few times I glanced up, I saw that Rin was softly smiling at me.

‘What are you smiling for?’

‘Because of you.’

I chuckled. ‘Oh, really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What have I done?’

‘Just being yourself.’

I smiled and carried on sketching, but Rin took my pencil off me and lowered my pad down so it was sat on my lap.

‘I kind of need both of those things to do my assignment.’

‘I know, but I just wanted to ask… do you like me, Ai?’

‘Of course, I like you.’

Rin shook his head with a laugh. ‘I don’t mean like that.’

I lowered my head as I felt my hands shaking. ‘I wasn’t going to say anything,’ I whispered. ‘I’m sorry if I’ve made it weird.’

Rin removed the sketchpad from my knee, then he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into his lap.

I squeaked and placed my hands on the redhead’s chest to balance myself. ‘What are you doing?’

‘This.’ Then Rin leant in and kissed me. I squeaked again, not ready for my first kiss to happen so suddenly, but despite not knowing what I was doing, I relaxed into it and kissed Rin back, not being able to help the shiver that ran down my spine as one of Rin’s hands found their way into my hair. I copied him and tugged on the long magenta strands and the taller man groaned into my mouth and pulled away.

‘I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you in the coffee shop,’ he said and I blushed.

‘Then why didn’t you say something? I’ve been in love with you for the past two months.’

Rin laughed and leant his forehead against mine. ‘Me, too.’

‘We’re both idiots, aren’t we?’

The redhead nodded. ‘If you had told me that first day, we could have been kissing ages ago.’

‘Then why aren’t you doing it now?’

Rin smiled and kissed me again, harder this time, with his hands on my hips and pulling me even closer to him. I tried to shuffle in even further and rolled my hips, wanting to be even nearer, and Rin groaned as he pulled out of the kiss.

‘Don’t.’

‘Don’t what?’

Rin rolled his hips up into mine and I gasped, feeling his hardening cock against my crotch. ‘That. I already told you that I wanted you since that first day.’

I felt my blush heat up. ‘I didn’t realise you meant like… that.’

‘You’re so sweet, Ai.’ Rin bit his lip. ‘You’re a virgin, aren’t you?’

‘Yes. Is that a problem?’

‘No, of course, it’s not. But… we don’t have to do this.’

‘What if I want to?’ I rolled my hips down again, unsure of where my confidence was coming from. I hadn’t thought about Rin like _that_ , but now that he had mentioned it, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Rin groaned again and placed his hands on my waist to still me. ‘Ai…’

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘No, but… are you sure you want this?’

I nodded. ‘I love you, Rin.’

The redhead smiled. ‘I love you, too.’ He kissed me again, his hands still on my hips, but instead of staying there, they moved down and grabbed my ass, squeezing it through my jeans.

I pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, but Rin leant back in again, kissing down my neck this time. I whimpered every time he nipped and sucked at my skin, and I could feel him smirking along the length of my throat.

‘As anyone ever heard you like this, Ai? Have you made these sounds for anyone else?’ he whispered.

I shook my head and Rin’s smirk grew. ‘Good, baby.’

I stuttered out a whimper and Rin’s hands made their way upwards, slipping under my t-shirt and resting on my waist. ‘Can I take it off?’

‘Yes.’

‘Arms up.’

I did as he said and Rin hiked my shirt up and over my head, throwing it on the floor somewhere behind me. He sat back a little and looked at my chest for a moment, a smile making its way onto his face.

‘You’re so embarrassing…’ I whispered, glancing away from Rin’s stare.

‘Sorry. You’re just so cute. And your nipples are so… small.’

Before I could tell Rin off for saying something else that flustered me, he had reached out and pinched one of my nipples and I turned back to him as I gasped sharply.

‘Rin…’ I rolled my hips again, arching into his touch.

The redhead smirked beneath me, and his other hand returned to my ass, this time slipping behind the waistband of my jeans. ‘Can these come off, too?’

I nodded and Rin repositioned his hands on my body and led me down on the bed, then undid my jeans and slid them down my legs, discarding them into the same pile as my t-shirt.

Rin sat in between my legs and ran his hands up and down them, stopping short of my underwear. I wriggled on the bed and Rin smirked. ‘Did you want something, Ai?’

‘Rin!’

He grinned and leant down, then without taking off my boxers, he slipped the tip of my cock into his mouth.

I moaned and my hands practically flew downwards to bury themselves in his hair. I rolled my hips up into his mouth, unable to stay still: I had never felt anything like this before. ‘Rin, please. I need you. Now.’

Rin sat up straight away and kissed me on the mouth, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off, then unbuckled his belt and jeans and managed to kick them off without once letting his lips leave mine. Once he was left in just his boxer shorts, Rin pulled away.

‘Do you have any lube?’ he asked.

With a blush, I reached over to my bedside cabinet and brought out the bottle of lube that I’d stuffed into the corner of the top drawer. I handed it to Rin and he popped open the cap. He stared down at the foil seal that had yet to be broken.

‘You haven’t used it.’

‘No. I bought it… just in case…’

‘Have you not even fingered yourself before?’

I shook my head, my blush deepening.

‘I’ll bottom then,’ Rin said, peeling off the foil seal as he did.

‘No, I want to. Please, Rin.’

‘Are you sure?’ he asked me, his eyebrows raised. ‘It’ll hurt a bit, especially since you haven’t tried before.’

‘I’m sure. You’ll take care of me, won’t you?’

A soft smile overcame Rin’s face. ‘Of course, I will, Ai. I would never intentionally harm you.’

‘Then everything will be fine.’

Rin smiled and put the lube down. His hands went to the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down slowly, letting them fall off my ankles as he stared down at me.

I kicked my underwear off the bed and spread my legs wider, Rin still staring at me. Slowly, he reached out, and rubbed his index finger against my entrance. I whimpered and rolled my hips, trying to stop myself from wanting to close my legs and hide myself from him.

‘No one’s ever touched you here, have they, Ai?’

‘No.’

Rin groaned and pressed kisses all over my face. ‘So sweet and innocent, Ai.’ He pulled away and grabbed the lube again, drizzling some over three of his fingers. I closed my eyes and spread my legs even further, hoping that would help with the pain, and tried to relax.

Rin’s fingers poked at my entrance once more. ‘Are you ready?’

I nodded, taking in deep breaths as I felt Rin’s index finger breach my hole. He pushed it in until I felt his knuckle against my ass, then stopped. ‘Does that feel okay?’

‘Yeah.’ It didn’t hurt, just felt slightly uncomfortable. ‘Try moving it.’

Rin did as I said and crooked his finger, moving it from side to side slightly. I felt my legs shaking, not used to the intrusion, but I willed myself to keep still and finally opened my eyes and watched as Rin carefully fingered me. Without warning, he pulled out his index finger. My entrance clenched around nothing and I moaned in surprise, not expecting to miss the feeling.

‘Can I put in another one?’ Rin asked, pouring more lube onto his fingers.

I nodded, watching as Rin pushed inside me again, this time with two fingers. I whimpered in pain and wanted to move away and pull myself off his fingers, but I forced myself to stay still. It hurt, but not that badly, and if I wanted to have sex with Rin like this, then I would have to do it.

‘You okay?’ Rin asked, stopping his movements but keeping the fingers inside me.

I nodded, trying to bite back my whimpers of pain. I tried my best to relax, knowing it would hurt less if I did. Why hadn’t I ever taken Haru up on his offer to talk about his first time with Makoto? Maybe then this would be less painful.

I bit my lip as I felt Rin’s fingers spread inside me but stayed still, just watching as he inserted a third finger inside me. I couldn’t hold back my whimper of pain now, but it quickly turned into a moan when I felt Rin touch something inside me. ‘There. Again.’

Rin pushed his fingers in deeper and I moaned louder this time, my vision blurring for a moment. I rolled my hips and Rin stretched me once more before pulling his fingers out.

I whimpered, still rolling my hips as my hole ached to be filled again. I watched as Rin got up from the beds, took off his boxers, and brought a condom out of his wallet. He blushed as he tore open the foil packet.

‘I’m presuming you don’t have any of these, right?’

I shook my head, watching as he rolled the condom onto his length. Thankfully, it didn’t look very thick, but it was a lot longer than I had anticipated. ‘Why do you have one?’ I asked, internally scolding myself for being so stupid: I should have asked if he had boyfriend or girlfriend after he had first kissed me.

‘In case I ever needed it.’

I nodded and settled against my pillows, knowing that Rin was telling the truth, and watched as he slicked up his length with lube, then knelt in between my legs.

‘Are you sure about this?’

‘Yeah, just… go slow. And maybe… hold my hand?’

Rin smiled and kissed my forehead, then took one of my hands in his. With his other, he took his cock into his hand and positioned it at my entrance. ‘Take a deep breath and relax, yeah?’

I nodded and did as he said, and after what seemed like forever, but was probably only two seconds, I felt the tip of Rin’s cock inside of me. I groaned and let my head fall back against my pillow. It already felt good.

‘You okay?’ Rin asked, concern etched into his brow.

‘Yeah. It’s good. Keep going.’

Rin gave my hand a squeeze and pushed in further. When he was over halfway, I winced.

‘Wait, just stop a sec.’

The redhead did as I asked, but after one look at his face, I could tell he was finding it hard. His jaw was clenched and he was looking at a spot on my headboard.

‘Rin, are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I just really wanna… you feel so good, Ai.’ His head dropped forward with a low growl and I whined.

‘You can keep going.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Just do it. All the way in.’

‘Alright.’ Rin did as I said, not stopping until his entire length was inside me and my whimpers of pain were cut off with gasps of pleasure. Rin’s cock was resting right against my prostate, and my legs and hips shook from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

‘Shit, Ai.’ Rin trembled against me and his hands found purchase on my hips to stop himself from moving.

‘Ah… it’s okay. You can move. Please, move.’

Rin pulled out slightly, then thrust all the way back in and we both moaned.

‘Oh god.’ My head lolled back against the pillow and I just lay there, letting my small hips roll in time with Rin’s thrusts.

‘Fuck… you’re so perfect, Ai…’ Rin muttered. ‘So good for me, baby.’

I moaned and reached out for him and Rin wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me up so only my hips and legs were on the bed. ‘You close, baby?’

‘Yeah,’ I managed to gasp out. I laced my wrists behind Rin’s neck and looked down, moaning as I watched him thrust in and out of me.

‘Come on, Ai…’ Rin mumbled, thrusting harder. ‘Come for me.’

I did as I was told and came with a moan, clenching around Rin’s cock. His hips stuttered and after four more thrusts, Rin grunted my name and came.

He stayed inside me for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breaths, before Rin pulled out. I whimpered, not liking the feeling of being empty after being filled so well.

Rin smiled and leant down, kissing my cheek. ‘Where’s your bathroom?’

‘Over there. Why?’

‘I need to clean you up.’

I looked down and blushed, looking at the cum on my tummy. It was starting to dry and it wouldn’t be very comfortable in the morning.

Rin returned from my small bathroom, the condom no longer on and with a flannel. He wiped my tummy, then my hole. ‘Sorry,’ he said with a quiet chuckle. ‘I think I used too much lube.’

‘It’s okay.’

He got up from the bed again, probably to go back to the bathroom, but I pouted and Rin smiled at me.

‘Stop wandering around and cuddle me.’

He laughed, but dropped the flannel on the floor and got into bed with me. I sighed happily and shuffled in the bed, wanting to lie against his chest, but I winced and stopped.

‘You alright?’

I nodded. ‘Yeah, my hips hurt a little bit, that’s all.’

Rin’s face fell and he wrapped his arms around me. ‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.’

I shook my head and pressed a kiss onto Rin’s chest. ‘It’s okay. I enjoyed it. And I liked it when you called me baby.’

‘You’re so sweet… be my boyfriend?’

I looked up at Rin with a smile. ‘I thought you’d never ask.’

…

When I woke up in the morning, there was an empty space beside me. With a frown, I reached out and placed my hand on the sheet. It was still slightly warm. Rin was probably in the shower. But I couldn’t hear any water running. I sat up, ignoring the slight pain in my hips, and my face dropped when I saw that Rin’s clothes were no longer on the floor. Mine had been folded up and placed on the desk chair, but Rin’s had gone.

Maybe he had gone into the kitchen? I strained to listen, but could hear nothing. I picked up my phone from where I had left it on the bedside table, hoping for a text from Rin, telling me that something had come up and he had to leave, but there was nothing. Had Rin really just used me for sex? I didn’t want to think that, but it seemed like the only logical conclusion. But Rin was so kind to me… I let my head fall down as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. He had just been doing that to have sex with me.

The front door to the dormitory opened, but I didn’t look up. It was probably Makoto or Haru, returning from wherever they’d been, but I did look up when I heard my bedroom door open, and my mouth fell open in shock when I saw Rin walking into the room.

‘R-rin?’

‘Hey. Sorry, I was hoping to be back before you woke up. I was going to make us some breakfast, but you didn’t seem to have much in, so I went to the café.’ He got back into the bed with me, and handed me a hot chocolate along with a bacon sandwich, everything made just the way I liked it. He got out his own bacon sandwich and green tea, but smiled at me before he started eating.

‘Do they taste okay?’

‘Er, yeah, course they do.’

Rin grinned. ‘I know how my baby likes it.’

I blushed and let my fringe fall down into my eyes. ‘Did you make it?’

‘Mm. I got my boss to let me in to make it.’

‘I thought there was a fire.’

Rin put his sandwich to one side. ‘I lied. I took the night off.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I wanted to spend time with you.’

I halted as I raised the hot chocolate to my lips. ‘Really?’

‘Of course. I took today off, too.’ Rin paused and bit his lip for a moment. ‘When I came back, your eyes were filled with tears. What was wrong?’

‘Oh, nothing.’

‘Ai.’

I sighed and lowered my drink. ‘I just… it was my first time and I expected you to be here when I woke up. It sounds stupid, doesn’t it?’

‘No. I wanted that, too. I was glad that you were here.’

My eyes widened. ‘That was your first time, too?!’

Rin nodded and kissed my cheek, his breath smelling of matcha. ‘You sound surprised.’

‘Well… you seemed to know what you were doing. And, y-you are literally perfect in every way. How come you’ve never been with everyone?’

‘Maybe I was waiting for a small, grey-haired boy with a cute mole under his eye to make his way into my life.’ Rin winked and kissed the aforementioned mole. ‘Besides, why would I have asked you to be my boyfriend last night if I was going to leave this morning?’

I shrugged, feeling sheepish. ‘I’m sorry.’

Rin sighed and wrapped an arm around me. ‘It’s fine. Just, tell me straight away next time when you’re upset about something, okay?’

‘Okay. What do you want to do today?’

‘Breakfast, then snuggling, then a shower. Together, obviously.’ Rin wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Then I don’t know. Maybe we should go out. I want to show you off to everyone. Let the whole campus know you’re taken.’ He cocked his head to one side, his red eyes scrutinising my neck and chest. ‘I didn’t leave any marks on you. Perhaps I should remedy that in the shower.’

I rolled my eyes but nodded. I had no objections to being paraded around campus by an incredibly good-looking man. I put my drink and sandwich to one side and straddled Rin’s thighs. ‘You don’t have any marks on you either.’

‘Nitori Aiichiro, are you suggesting… shower sex?’

I laughed and picked my sandwich back up. ‘Maybe I am. The quicker you eat, the sooner you’ll find out.’

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
